During construction of pipelines, artificial islands, fabricated structures, etc., where operations are carried out from the surface of a floating ice sheet, large amounts of ice must be cut and cleared from the water surface. Often, the weight of the ice removed is such that it must further be removed to some distance away from the opening being formed in the ice in order to avoid overstressing of the ice sheet when work equipment is present. This second handling of removed ice is inconvenient, time consuming, costly and results in the need for additional heavy equipment for the removal operation.
Applicant is not aware of any prior references which, in his judgment as one skilled in the pipeline art, would anticipate or render obvious the novel method and apparatus of the instant invention; however, for purposes of fully developing the background of the invention and establishing the state of the requisite art, the following is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,373,836; 4,205,928; 4,129,011; 4,126,013; 4,094,149; 4,053,406; 3,977,345 and 3,950,955.